Dreaming Of You
by braided arm pit hair
Summary: Time to play matchmaker! Ginny is sent anonymously to a matchmaker, under her father's orders.But the man the hostess has in mind is someone Ginny might never accept. R&R! sexual content,language, and maybe some violence.
1. Default Chapter

Love Me Forever 

**Chapter 1.**

**Ok...In this story, Draco is 19. And all the important characters already graduated Hogwarts. **

"Malfoy, are you still alive?" Asked Crabbe in a horse voice.

"A little Crucio won't do much to Malfoy, Crabbe." Goyle said weakly.

Draco Malfoy lay on the battlefield, with Crabbe and Goyle a couple feet away. That war was over, but another began. Most of the Slytherin's ended up against Voldemort's side in the end. Voldemort lost this time, but no one could predict who was going to win the next. Malfoy finally decided to form a truce with Harry Potter and his friends, which they accepted, and were very good friends. That's how Draco came to fall in love with Hermione Granger.

They started dating in their 6th year, and things went from there, till the beginning of the summer.

_"Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as Head Boy this year. Please remember that you will have to fulfill all your duties throughout the year. You will also move into a new dorm room. You will, however, share a new common room with the Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger. _

_Thank You._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_"YES!" Malfoy exclaimed. Things were going great for him. He was the head of his school, his father was tossed into Azkaban Prison, and he had a great girlfriend, Hermione. _

_But on the last day of school, Hermione had come to Draco with an angered expression._

_"Hey Hermione. What's wrong? Why are you mad?" He asked._

_She breathed heavily. _

_"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, confused._

_"Draco." She said. "I-I'm so sorry. But I can't see you anymore." She took another deep breath to yell. "God! I just...I can't see us together...as in married! I-I don't love you!" She yelled. _

_Draco stared at her. _

_Hermione stared back. "I've something to tell you."_

_"Yes?" He said, not looking in her eyes. _

_"I'm getting married, to Harry." _

Draco could still smell her vanilla scented cinnamon-colored hair. He could still feel every curve and feature against his body that he knew only too well. But ever since that day, she hasn't written him all summer or even made any acknowledgement to him.

Suddenly Goyle spoke, disrupting Draco's thoughts. "What caught you off-guard was that Hermione Granger. He was thinking about her again in a middle of a fight. That's why my dad hit you with that curse so easily."

Draco growled in a low voice. During the summer, Draco had grown a good size of 6'4. He didn't have all the muscles he would have liked to have, but he wasn't the scrawny little boy he used to have been.

Crabbe snorted at Goyle's remark. "That girl always gets him off guard. The very sight of her hair makes him forget about every other trouble."

"Yeah." Goyle said stupidly.

He moaned in pain. The curse wasn't lifted on him for too much of a long time, that Draco soon lost track of time while under the curse. But he was still sore all over.

"Well, we should get home. We're too weak to apparate, so we need to get some brooms." Goyle said. "Pansy really needs to see to you Malfoy."

The very thought of Pansy made him sick. She was training to become a healer, and she got every chance she could to practice. She fussed over Draco so much, like if he got a small cut, or stubbed his toe. She quickly layed him down and practiced all she learned on him, casting pain relief spells everywhere, then healed his wound. He tried his best to ignore Pansy as best as he could, but whenever he wasn't physically perfect, she brought up their wedding she was always fantasizing about.

"Oh! There's going to be white and silver everywhere! My dress! Wow, that's going to be the best part."

Draco sighed. "That's great Pansy. I just hope your dreams come true one day with another person. Because I'm not going to propose to you as far as I know." He would say. Pansy's mouth dropped open every time he said that, or something similar. Then he'd walk away quickly.

Draco then thought of his mother. She had run off after Draco's father was thrown into Azkaban, taking all of Draco's inheritance with her. She was searched for a year, but no one could find her. It was as if her escape had been planned out to the very last detail.

Draco had a hard time managing for a while. So that's how Pansy had come by living with Draco. Her father had died at the hand of Voldemort, and her mother just was in despair and drunk all the time now. His mother had taken everything but most of her jewelry, which had great value. There were also lots of things amongst the house that could be sold that Draco had no interest in whatsoever. All of it was most of his father's dark art tools, and his mother's old collectible items. It put Draco in a foul mood whenever his parents were thought of. His parents barely raised him, and he disliked the either of them. They had simply just been there, part of the landscape, with a rare smile once in a while, but had no meaning or love behind it. Just his mother's lips pulled upwards. She was simply too flighty to be bothered with children and was only concerned with herself, or her husband. Her soul was little more than a black painting, with a few yellows and reds here and there.

Draco had no idea that Crabbe or Goyle were still talking.

"Well, one way he could have money was to marry a rich wife." Goyle suggested.

"And where would he find a rich women? The only one he thinks about is the Granger girl."

"I know, I know. But he should do it for his financial problems."

Crabbe took a moment to comprehend what financial meant, but he shook his big head. "Let's go home. I'll collect a few brooms."

Crabbe slowly got up and walked straight. Goyle watched him disappear, and then turned to Malfoy.

"You expect me to just marry some snotty rich girl to solve my problems?" Malfoy snapped. He remembered when he proposed to Hermione. Draco knew it was too early, but he did it anyway. He wondered if Hermione still wore his ring. He wasn't too sure about that. She didn't seem to love him at all.

Crabbe still wasn't back. He probably got lost. But Draco couldn't care less. They guy was an idiot who made noise instead of saying anything when trying to talk. Draco didn't like it much when people talked. He preferred to just sit by himself somewhere peaceful and think about everything. To when his candy was stolen when he was little to his beautiful Hermione. He related everything he saw and thought about to her. The sound of her name would make his heart leap. And when he saw her everyday in the great hall laughing with her friends at lunch, or fussing over how Weasley and Potter always do their homework last minute, every noise, every movement, and every person seemed to disappear, except her. Her dark brown hair is what probably caught his eye in the first place, then her chocolate eyes. Staring into them for a long time would never bore him. She showed every emotion, and her eyes told her thoughts. Lot's of times it was true love or lust when she looked at him. Her lips were next what attracted him so much to her. They were so pink and full. You could tell that they were so soft and luscious. Draco never missed his chance to capture them with his own.

"Draco, you need this money." Goyle said. "It would really...Ah! Crabbe! Good you brought the brooms!"

Draco looked up at Crabbe, who was stupidly clutching 3 broomsticks in one big hand. Malfoy got up slowly and carefully and snatched a broom out of Crabbe's firm grasp.

He held the broom out in front of him and kicked his right leg over as he sat on it. "Ready?" He called out to Crabbe and Goyle, who grunted in reply.

With a hard push, Malfoy kicked off from the ground as hard as his sore body would allow him to and he raised 25 feet in the air and urged the broom forward, as the warm summer wind blew onto his face.

He didn't know how long he'd been flying. But the sun was starting to set and he seemed to be flying right in front of it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You will leave within the week Virginia." Arthur Weasley, the present assistant to the Minister of Magic Harry Potter, said to his only daughter.

Ginny stared blankly up at her father, who had come into the parlor where she was reading. She shouldn't have been surprised by his announcement even though she had only ended her period of mourning a mere few days before. For one full year she had veiled herself in sorrow, her grief over Ron's death. She had shunned all entertainments, and her social congress had been restricted. She had also lost her life-long finance because of her year of mourning, for he had been unable, or unwilling, to wait six months more for them to wed.

But it's not like she didn't know that something like this would be coming, since she had been aware that her father had wanted her out of the house for quite some time. Actually, he made sure it wasn't a secret.

Ginny continued to give her father no visible reaction to his announcement. "How did you manage to get me in?"

"A favor owed, and a big one," he replied in a grumble, "I never imagined I would call it in on something so trivial as this, but there you have it."

She raised a brow to that. Trivial was obviously a matter of opinion, and this trivial was damn important to him. But she didn't point that out. This wasn't something that she cared to argue with him about, not when she was just as eager to be gone from the only home she had ever known. Unfortunately, it was no longer a home to her now that all of her brothers were gone, and her friends were out of her life. And her father wanted her to leave.

"And don't be taking months to decide," Arthur added sternly. "And also Virginia, don't waste your time on a man you know I won't approve of."

Or she would be disowned.

Her father gave a brief nod and told her to hurry and pack, turned on his heel and exited her room.

Ginny sighed. Nervousness came, now that she could really think about what she was about to face. She'd be traveling alone, which she's never done before. She'd be dealing with a continuous number of strangers, when she'd lived all her life among people who were familiar to her. And she had to choose a husband, one that both she and her father could agree on. That was the most difficult part, because she couldn't imagine very many offers coming her way. One or two maybe, and that wasn't much to choose from, for someone that she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with.

**Okie dokie all u smokies. There, did u like it? Please review!!! You'll get lots of blessings. Trust me... **

**I swear I'll update soon. Trust me... YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Unacceptable Romance

Kimberly-Grace- Well glad you like it and think it's stands out! I'll check out your stories maybe. If I have time.

**JessicaDracoMalfoy-smiles Thank you, child, thank you. You shall be blessed with one thousand chocolate cigarettes. (They have those here in Korea. They're so yummy)**

**DreamGurl-de-Draco- Yeah, this chapter is the beginning of the matchmaking. Muahahaha. Well I'm happy you liked it. **

**Cinnamon Spice- Well, thanks for complimenting...but it's not like Draco's programmed to not ever like a muggleborn. I mean, I know he was raised learning to never "associate" with the creatures, but please, he just fell in love with Mione. That's not a very important detail. Well, maybe it is, but it just doesn't really matter in this story whether he did or not. **

**So...yeah. This is a Draco/Ginny fiction... I feel I have no reason to go into explaining the whole thing between Draco and Hermione.**

**Marie0991- I'm glad YOU liked it. I don't know, I think I'm a very odd writer. But it's ok; I think it's very fun. Yeah I know all the good stories on ff have so many cliffhangers. I could bite my blanket in half sometimes from the suspense. I'm going to try to update more often on this story. Because I planned it all out, and yeah now I sort of have a source because my ideas are written down now. So I won't get as much writers block. **

Ok, but if any of you delicious (goes over to stove and fills pot with water and starts to boil; NO I'M KIDDING, I SWEAR) reviewers are interested in co-writing...then I'm all for it. But not on this story, but my other ones because on those other ones, I haven't figured them out, and as for this one I have. 

**Onward with the story...!**

RECAP:

**Ginny is told she's going to go to a matchmaking thing to find a suitable husband. Draco is wounded in war. Also, I have decided to call Harry's home Shearing Cross. I got that in a book. But I really like it. Please don't sue me, or report me. **

Hermione Granger, the wife of Harry Potter for a whole year, glanced up over the letter she had just finished reading. When her husband handed her the letter, he'd remarked that he hoped she enjoyed matchmaking. His comment now made sense and she was none too happy about it.

She raised a brow at Harry, her foot suddenly tapping to indicate her annoyance, if the raised brow didn't quite make her point, she demanded, "And how did it come about that I end up with the responsibility of find this girl a husband, when _you_ are the one who owes the favor to her father? This letter is addressed to you, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Harry shrugged. "But I figured matters of matrimony and matchmaking are a female's department."

"Says who?"

"Me."

He smiled as he said that, because he knew it would irritate her even more. And she gave him the reaction he was expecting, a very ugly snort.

"You know very well that Tonks is better able to see to something like this," she informed him. "She knows everyone who is anyone, so she'd know exactly who is in the market for a wife, and who isn't."

"By the by, you are doing superbly in that respect." A compliment was just what she needed at that point, but then he knew that which was why he threw it in. "And it's true, Tonks might be more knowledgeable in this area, but she might not be up to the entertaining and socializing that will be required to see this thing done right. She's not the fun and energetic person she once was. She's changed. But if you must, I'm pretty sure she'll be glad to give you a few tips. I know I'm the one who started this, and the favor was asked of me, but it falls to you, as my wife, to deal with it."

He was right, of course. He was the Minister of Magic. He shouldn't be required to involve himself in something so trivial. But this was a favor he was doing. On the other hand, she was his wife, and in her opinion, the same held true for her. Perhaps there was a way out of this.

With that thought, Hermione asked, "Is it absolutely necessary that you do this favor?"

"Absolutely," he assured her. "The favor I owe is a serious one. This is nothing compared to what could have been asked of me, and quite a relief that this matter can be disposed of so simply."

She felt like snorting again, but restrained herself this time. Simple for him, of course. He'd already delegated the responsibility, washed his hands of it. That's what he thought. If she was required to do a lot of entertaining about and beyond the normal required of her to get this girl matched to some worthy fellow, she'd see to it that Harry would attend said entertainments.

"Oh, Harry? Who is the girl? You must at least tell me who I'm going to find a match for." Hermione said.

"No, it's a surprise. You're going to be very happy. I'm sure you'll find a match for her very quickly. You know her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Maybe it wouldn't take long at all to find the lady a husband...

"Oh and we're also going to have a lot of guests." Harry said.

Hermione snorted again. "When have we ever not had a house full?"

Harry chuckled. With more than a hundred house elves under their roof, a full house was a bit of an understatement. Yet he was referring to guests, and he was quite right. So many people had occasion to do business with Harry, and people were always coming over. Some times they stayed for a couple of days, just for the heck of it. Harry was minister of magic after all, basically living in eternal relaxation.

"Well, I know this is crazy. But remember when I was dating Draco back in school?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe, whoever this mysterious girl is, will be a good match for him. I mean, I just broke it off with him that one day. I highly doubt he's found another girl by now. He's Tonks cousin, or something like that. I know they don't have...uhm...a good family relationship, but maybe somehow she could get him to come over here. Draco is actually husband material in my opinion. I would have married him, if I didn't fall in love with someone better."

Harry looked unsure about Malfoy and Ginny. He just couldn't see it happening. He never actually liked Malfoy, just faked it, and tried to put on a good show for Hermione. Oh well, Malfoy probably loved Hermione still. Harry would just make sure Draco would stay away from Hermione, but other than the horrifying news of Malfoy being in his household, he thought it was a good plan.

"Excellent." He said and smiled a little. "Well, I guess you can see to it that they _do_ 'take to each other'?"

"I suppose I can put some effort into that. Much easier than planning several balls and dozens of smaller affairs- all of which you would have to attend, of course." Hermione said with an evil smirk.

Harry looked aghast at the very thought. "I believe I shall take up residence in London for the duration."

"Well, Mr. Harry Potter, now that you mention it, it would be easier to plan these things for London. Less likelihood of _everyone_ staying over."

He quickly changed his mind. "Well, on second thought, I'll remain here in the country."

Hermione gave a big innocent smile. "As you wish dear. If you want to put up with thirty or forty people at our breakfast table each morning – ."

The look he gave her now was quite sour. "You're just determined to involve me in this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Come on, it'll be fun."

Harry sighed. "I'll have a talk with Tonks about this Draco Malfoy you suggested. If he's suitable, and I can't see how he would be, I'll try to match him with the girl." He said and gave Hermione a brief hug. "Actually, I like that idea a lot. Let's get this thing done as soon as possible."

Hermione hugged him back, not so briefly. "And then maybe we could have a vacation ourselves for a little privacy, just you, me, and the baby? After all, we haven't had any real time to ourselves since Jason was born. It's been months now, and people are still showing up to get a good look at your heir. Perhaps we could go off to the new cottage further out?"

"No, that cottage just doesn't sound too appealing to me, sweetheart. Plus, I thought you were picturing something much smaller. It has 20 rooms, dear."

She frowned. It was true. She wanted a tiny 1 or 2 room little shack. She scratched that idea. "Actually, the house is large enough that we could probably move to one of the unused wings and no one would ever now the three of us were there."

He glanced down at her to determine if she were joking. Since her expression gave him no clue, he said, "Was that a complaint about the size of our home?"

"Not a'tall. Just another suggestion." Hermione said. "I've always considered it the perfect size myself," She added, "even if I do get lost occasionally."

"You do not," He protested.

"Only once or twice." She retorted, smirking.

"Herms--."

"Alright, alright, only once, but not for long." She grinned. She loved being irritating sometimes. Maybe while she was dating Draco some of his evilness just rubbed permanently on her. Anyway, it worked well to get him out of the stuffy, arrogant behavior that had been his usual appearance - before he met her – which he sometimes fell back into from habit. She much preferred the hot-tempered, argumentative man she thought she was marrying when they'd eloped.

"You know," Harry said now, in response to her teasing, "I haven't explored the back wings of the house in some time. They were quite private, as I recall. You're absolutely sure they still are?"

The look in his green eyes told her exactly in what direction his thoughts had gone. A tiny thrill shot through her, as it usually did whenever he looked at her with heat in his eyes. A tryst in the middle of the day, in an unused portion of the house, sounded quite fun to the both of them.

"Why don't we go and find out?" She suggested, her voice a bit huskier than it had been.

Harry smirked and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Well, I actually love this chapter...even though I wrote it. Oh ok, I got some help...well actually a lot of help. Haha. I don't know if everyone read or not...but Harry's house is called Shearing Cross from now on. I like that a lot. In this one book it's actually Sherring...not Shearing. So I'm not completely copying. But don't sue me. Oh and REVIEW!!!**


End file.
